Snippets
by Ivy J
Summary: Submitted to celebrate 100 reviews on my multi-part Deces Claves Luminibus. Various Soriku mini-moments, written at varying times and in varying storylines. Lots and lots of fluff. Be forewarned. Ratings range G to M, indicated at beginning of chapters.
1. Homecoming: T

Hey, everybody! The promised 100-review celebration. Not much, for now, but I'll add to it when the mood strikes me.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine. Square-Enix and Disney, 100%. My own (completely unoriginal XD) twist on things, sure. Other than that? Nope, not mine.

* * *

Homecoming

Rating: Low T for implications. Better safe than sorry. Should be good for most, though.

Pairing(s): Soriku

Genre: Pure, unadulterated fluff.

Storyline and Placement: Original timeline. Post-KHII, somewhere between the return to Destiny Islands and the post-credits letter scene. Maybe after.

* * *

Sora's scent greeted him as he woke.

Which, when he thought about it, wasn't surprising, seeing as he had his nose buried in the younger teen's spiky brown locks. Lifting his head brought him soft puffs of sea air instead, through the open doorway where he could just barely glimpse the remnants of the sunset.

He hadn't been asleep for all that long, then.

Carefully detangling himself from the sleeping brunet, he pulled himself to his feet, tucking the convenient blanket they'd found among their things in the boat around Sora's bare shoulders. As he watched, the Keyblade Master stirred slightly, murmuring something incoherent as he readjusted to the loss of warmth, then settled back into peaceful dreams again. A tiny smile tugged at one corner of Riku's lips; it was high time Sora was able to sleep without having to worry about anything. No Nobodies...no Heartless...no missing friends.

He tugged his jeans on, then walked out onto the wooden path that led down to the shore. Out here in the gentle summer wind, his skin prickled as goosebumps rose along his arms and torso. His front was the worst; pressed up against Sora's back, it'd been just warm enough to leave him slightly sweat-sticky, which was _cold_ in the night air. Even so, he had no inclination to go back inside yet; he was much too busy enjoying being back on the Islands, and much too awake to consider going back to sleep yet.

Although, watching Sora sleep wouldn't be _so_ bad...

Something caught his eye, down on the shoreline; there were several blotches of darkness on the sand. The sight of them brought him to full alert until he realized they weren't moving. No Heartless he could think of off the top of his head stayed _that_ still for _that_ long. Leaning over the rail, he noticed a lighter-coloured blob in the sand, and chuckled at his foolishness when he recognized his white vest. They'd left a bit of a trail on their way up...

_'Idiot. You've gotten paranoid.'_ He chided himself gently. _'Although, that's a little conspicuous. Maybe we might want to collect all that. Don't want to be scaring people too badly, if someone gets here while we're still asleep in the morning.'_

Quietly, he walked over to the ladder and went down, nearly stumbling over one of their shoes as he touched the stone ground again. That could be left down here; going barefoot on the play island wasn't exactly uncommon. The soft trickling noise of the waterfall serenaded him as he retraced their route back to the boat, picking up jackets, gloves and shirts along the way.

Getting back up the ladder was somewhat problematic, but it only took him a few moments to puzzle out a solution to that. And when he walked back in the door, he noticed Sora had turned on his side and curled up, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself. Fighting a chuckle, Riku quietly set their things down in the corner before working an edge of the blanket from the brunet's hands and slipping beneath it. With a deep breath, Sora's eyes flickered open momentarily.

"Riku?"

"Go back to sleep, Sora." The silver-haired teen murmured, gently stroking a few rogue spikes away from the Keybearer's face. A soft noise of contentment left the brunet as he snuggled closer, tucking his head practically under Riku's chin before he settled back into slumber.

Soon enough, Riku drifted off as well, to the sounds of the waves, the waterfall, the rustling leaves in the wind, and Sora's steady, even breathing in his ears. The scent of the sea, and the wood floor beneath him, and the soft caresses of the breeze; all those things he missed while he'd been away.

It'd been so long, but _damn_, he was glad to be home.

* * *


	2. Tag: M

* * *

Tag

Rating: This one's a definite M, guys. Just to, y'know, let you know XD

Pairing(s): Soriku

Genre: Romance

Storyline and Placement: Close-to-original-timeline. Could even take place sometime after 'Homecoming'.

* * *

"Ack!"

With a laugh that bordered on the edge of hysteria, Sora tumbled to the sand, trying to crawl away before it was too late. But a pair of arms slid around his shoulders, holding him back even as he theatrically clawed the seashore in his last bid for freedom. "Rikuuu..." He whined, wriggling beneath the elder teen's long, thin body. "That was cheap."

There was a husky chuckle in his ear, and the sudden contact of a wet tongue on the back of his neck made him go rigid...in more ways than one. A shudder rippled through him, and he relaxed, letting his head drop to rest against the warm sand. "That was cheap too." He complained, petulant. "Entirely, completely unfair."

"Funny. I like this." There was a note of amusement in Riku's tone. "I personally see nothing wrong with tactics that bend the rules, so long as they get you where you want to be." He lowered his head and nudged the side of Sora's face with his nose, just enough to give him access to the underside of the brunet's jaw. At the same time, a hand burrowed between the sand and the young Keyblade Master's front, giving him enough leverage to turn his captive over.

Sora was still pouting, although it grew into more of a rueful smile when he caught the mischievous sparkle in Riku's eyes. A kiss softened him further, until he finally sighed. "All right." He relented, reaching up to entwine his fingers in the silver locks of the older teen's hair. "I guess this isn't so bad."

"Admitting I'm right?" Turquoise irises danced. A snort of amusement left Sora.

"Call it...Stockholm syndrome."

Riku's playful nudging and teasing kisses shifted down slightly, tracing the tendons in the young brunet's neck. "Don't worry." He whispered against the golden tan skin. "I'm sure your captors are humane."

"Jeez, guys, get a fucking room!"

"At least go into the tunnels, ya? That way we don't have to watch you play tonsil blitzball!"

Sora chuckled, opening one eye long enough to see that Riku had quite calmly lifted one hand and was flipping Tidus and Wakka off, not allowing the two to distract him. "You don't have to look, you know!" He called. Under his breath, he added, "Although, we _could_ always just go around to the other side of the island and spare them."

At this point having gotten all the way to the brunet's collarbone, Riku paused momentarily. "You know, that's not a half bad idea." He admitted. A quick grin touched his features, looking just the slightest bit lascivious. Sora shook his head with a laugh.

"C'mon, let's grab a blanket or two and go find a private spot."

* * *

There was a tiny cave on the other side of the island, nearly hidden by a large boulder. One blanket fell where they did, providing a layer of insulation against the cold sand. The other was stashed just outside the entrance to the cave to warm in the sun until they needed it.

Questing hands made short work of jean shorts and t-shirts, tucking the garments around themselves as if to make a nest. Kneeling behind the Keyblade Master, Riku pressed a gentle kiss to the centre of his back, then traced the line of his spine down with short, slow strokes of his tongue, pausing at the tip of the brunet's tailbone. He wasn't entirely certain whether Sora knew he was making those tiny little whining whimpers, and he didn't much care. The sound was damn satisfying. To prolong it, he worked his way up a return journey of Sora's spine to the base of his neck, then made his way back down with soft kisses. Gently, his hands stroked up and down the young teen's torso, pausing each time to playfully tweak his nipples.

Beneath him, Sora bucked when he strayed slightly closer to his opening. One of the brunet's hands edged towards his groin, but Riku grabbed his hand and set it back where it had been clenched in the blanket beneath them. "Don't even think about it." He whispered. "I want to know that this is all me."

The answering nod was more like a shiver. "Please. _Please_."

That sounded enough like begging that Riku laughed. "You ask so nicely." He teased. "How could I say no?"

"Because you're a- ah!" Damn it, thinking was difficult. Maybe he just shouldn't.

Something in Riku's voice made it sound like he agreed. "A dick?" He suggested, with another lick. A pleading whine and a wriggle was his response, he noted with another laugh. "Come on, Sora, I'm sure you can say it. Tell me what you're thinking right about now."

Thinking? Hadn't he just decided _not_ to think? "Now. _Please_."

Rising, Riku covered the slighter form beneath him with his own. "If you insist." He whispered in Sora's ear as he entered, sliding slowly and deeply until they were both gasping with the intensity of it all.

A slow withdrawl and another thrust, quick this time, made the young Keyblade Master's breath hitch. Again and again it repeated, over and over, out slow and in fast and driving him quietly mad. When he pushed back, trying to force the pace to quicken, Riku stilled him with gentle kisses, soft whispers, and a light raking of his nails down Sora's slight form. "Ask, baby."

"_Faster_, Riku." The brunet pleaded breathlessly. "_Please._"

Though his original intention had been to see how long he could keep the torturous pace going, the silver-haired teen was undone by the desperate begging in Sora's voice. Overtaken by it as well as his own lust, he began to pound, unable to hear the soft cries from the slighter body beneath him through the roaring in his ears.

Release came abruptly, his back arching as his spirit went soaring. He dragged Sora with him, the pair of them flying together for a moment before they sank to earth again, collapsing to the blanket in exhaustion and relief. Gasping for breath made it difficult for either of them to speak for several minutes.

"You okay?" Riku's voice was the first to break the silence as his fingers gently combed through the soft mahogany spikes of Sora's hair. The young Keyblade Master nodded, blowing a deep breath out with a grin.

"Okay? I feel _fantastic_." He laughed. "Best exercise there is."

The elder teen smirked. "Good." Leaning close, he pressed a kiss to the brunet's temple. "Gives us an excuse to do it more often."

"Damn straight."

There was quiet for a few minutes more, only the sounds of their breathing echoing in the tiny cavern. Finally, Sora lifted his hand, still damp from his own release. "We should probably clean up." He murmured.

"Just roll it off in the sand." Was Riku's somewhat lazy-sounding response. "It's not going to hurt anything. Besides," he leaned close and nuzzled the brunet's jawline with his nose, "If you don't mind, I want this to last."

The touch of the cool sand on his skin made the young Keyblade Master shiver lightly. Now that everything was over, he realized the air was _cold_. As he opened his mouth to comment, Riku shifted away, pulling out to reach out of the cave and grab the second blanket, covering them with a warm layer against the chill. "There." He whispered. "Nice and cozy."

Sora chuckled. "Uh huh." He nodded, curling up. "Feels good."

Silence. Then a soft, somewhat stunned-sounding comment. "You're _dazzling_, do you know that?"

The Keyblade Master blinked, surprised. "What?"

"You. You're so _bright_, even now, that sometimes it's blinding just to look at you." Riku's fingertips were gentle against the skin of his face. "With just a hint of dark. Just enough to be there, not enough even for me to sense when I'm with you." He gave a soft, rueful chuckle. "Not like me. I'm exactly the opposite; just enough light to keep me from dissolving into darkness."

Sora's lips twisted, looking almost derisive. "Have you ever thought that _maybe _that's part of why I'm so attracted to you?" He inquired. Riku arched a brow.

"Oh?"

"We balance each other out, you and I. You ground me, I help you up when you're feeling down. You're more sensible, stronger, more mature, and cynical as all hell. I'm not any of those things. Instead I'm trusting, and a little naïve, and better with magic." The brunet grinned sheepishly. "You have a lot of dark, and I have a lot of light. We're balanced."

It took a moment before Riku laughed. "I guess we are, aren't we?" He realized aloud. "Although I'm not entirely certain I like that idea. Does this mean I'm not sexy enough to hold your attention on my own?"

This, of course, was so ridiculous that Sora couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, Ri-ku." He replied, drawing the syllables out teasingly. "D'you honestly think I'd only start sleeping with you because of your _darkness_?" The instant he said it, though, something deep in those turquoise eyes changed, and he realized with a start that, deep down, the silver-haired teen had probably entertained the notion once or twice. He softened abruptly. "Riku, you know me better than that. It's an insult to the both of us to even think that way."

"I know, I know." He waved it off. "It's stupid. But-"

Sora's brows knit as he pushed himself up with his hands. "No buts. You're being an idiot." There was silence for a moment as Riku avoided his eyes. Reaching out, he gently cupped his lover's face, pressing their foreheads together as he wove his fingers into silky silver hair. "Riku, you know I can't lie to you." He murmured, catching and holding the turquoise gaze with his. They kissed, brief and sweet. "I searched the worlds for you, Riku, because I couldn't bear coming home without you. It just wouldn't be home if you weren't here. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Sora, of course it does. I just-" The silver-haired teen winced. A deep breath left him. "Sometimes, it's hard to believe that...that everything worked out the way it did." He looked away. "Some days it feels like I'm going to wake up and still be back in the darkness, without you or Kairi and with only Ansem as company."

A tiny smile touched the Keyblade Master's features. "The life we have now is better than any dream." He countered. "And hell, after everything the two of us have been through, we _deserve_ it. And if you don't think the same way, then you're obviously not giving yourself enough credit."

Riku smirked lightly. "Is that right?"

"I know, it amazes me too. You were always so quick to take credit before." Sora teased, nudging his friend's chin with his nose as they settled again. "I guess we really have changed."

* * *


End file.
